Bougie
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Sans le montrer à ses amis, Théo était inquiet : depuis quelques temps, Lumière n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Il finit par découvrir pourquoi… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait, pour être honnête ! / "BOOOOOB ! Tu m'expliques ce que c'est, ÇA ?" / "Eh bien, à mon humble avis, ça ressemble fortement à un poulain." (OS)


_Salut tout le monde ! :-)_

 _Suite à un délire, voici un OS sur une adorable petite pouliche, Bougie… Et sa rencontre houleuse avec Théo ! ^^_

 _Un grand merci à Fangs d'avoir donné son accord pour que son dessin illustre cette fic ! :D (dessin qui est d'ailleurs à l'origine du délire :p)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion commune d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _(Et j'ai récupéré ici le personnage de "Bougie", qui à la base n'avait pas spécifiquement de nom et est tiré du dessin de Fangs :D)_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Bougie**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Oh, mais ça va, c'est pas comme s'il était pas capable de se débrouiller seul, ton canasson ! »**

 **« Je t'emmerde, Bob. »**

Théo adressa ce commentaire hargneux au demi-diable, avant de reporter son attention sur son destrier et de frotter sa paume contre sa tête en une caresse amicale. Dans son dos, Bob poussa un profond soupir agacé et, faisant majestueusement voler les pans de sa robe de mage, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le village proche, Shin sur ses talons. Grunlek les suivit avec un peu de retard, après avoir jeté un regard à Théo par-dessus son épaule : lui seul avait été assez perspicace pour deviner l'inquiétude que l'inquisiteur s'efforçait de leur dissimuler depuis plusieurs semaines.

Lumière était trop calme. Elle progressait plus lentement et rechignait parfois à avancer dans les passages légèrement embourbés ou escarpés, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de caprices au paladin. Lorsqu'ils faisaient halte le soir, elle lui paraissait épuisée. Il s'efforçait toujours de lui accorder une bonne dizaine d'heures de repos et de la faire boire et manger autant qu'il le fallait, mais cela ne semblait pas améliorer son état. Ce ne pouvait pas être déjà… Non, elle n'était pas si vieille, elle avait encore de nombreuses années à vivre. Mais alors quoi ?

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses trois camarades qui s'en allaient sans lui, Théo s'avança d'un pas. Il ferma les paupières, pencha doucement la tête en avant et posa son front sur celui de sa jument.

 **« Fais attention à toi, ma belle. »**

Il sentit un souffle chaud contre lui, comme si Lumière voulait le rassurer. Il se décolla d'elle et baissa un instant les yeux vers la louve qui se dressait encore fièrement à côté d'eux, alors que Brasier s'en était déjà tranquillement allé vers les bois tout proches pour y mener sa vie.

 **« Je peux compter sur toi, Eden ? »**

Le paladin attendit quelques secondes un signe de confirmation qui ne vint pas. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la louve. Alors il finit par se retourner et rattrapa les Aventuriers à grands pas. Ils comptaient passer pas mal de temps dans ce village, et vu leurs maigres économies du moment, c'était tout aussi bien qu'ils n'aient pas à payer d'écurie pour leurs montures.

Côte à côte, Eden et Lumière observèrent Théo s'éloigner. La jument souffla de nouveau. Le canidé fit volte-face. Sa queue qui battait l'air venait toucher régulièrement l'une des pattes arrière de Lumière. Celle-ci finit par imiter la louve, et les deux animaux se dirigèrent lentement vers les bois afin d'y rejoindre leur compagnon Brasier.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les affaires que les Aventuriers avaient à mener au village leur prirent une bonne dizaine de jours, et quand ils s'en allèrent enfin, même Shin et Bob ne pouvaient ignorer cette fois les trépignements d'impatience de Théo. Les quatre amis pénétrèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Shin escalada un tronc puis bondit habilement de branche en branche tel Tarzan pendant qu'au sol, Bob, Grunlek et Théo s'éparpillaient dans un joyeux vacarme, chacun appelant ou sifflant son compagnon quadrupède pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que leurs recherches ne progressaient pas d'un iota et qu'aucun des trois animaux ne répondait à l'appel, Théo choisit de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt, continuant de siffler Lumière de toutes ses forces et sentant progressivement croître son inquiétude. Il était attaché à cette bestiole, mine de rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait pas, encore moins au vu de l'état dans lequel elle était ces derniers temps.

À la fois agacé et anxieux, il finit par mettre ses mains en porte-voix et cria, espérant être suffisamment loin des trois autres pour ne pas entendre parler de ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

 **« Lumière ! Où est-ce que tu te planques, putain de bordel ? Lumière ? Eden ! Brasier ! »**

De désespoir, il en venait même à beugler dans le vent le nom des compagnons de ses amis. Il allait bien finir par en trouver au moins un, merde ! Un mouvement dans les fourrés le fit s'interrompre brutalement dans sa progression. Il porta par réflexe une main à la garde de son épée, mais ce n'était qu'Eden qui surgit des buissons. Théo se détendit et soupira.

 **« Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt, hein… »**

La louve posa sur lui ses yeux de glace, puis fit demi-tour et disparut de nouveau dans la végétation. Constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la tête blanche de l'animal réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avant de s'effacer encore une fois, l'invitant à la suivre. Théo obtempéra après avoir lancé un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule et constaté qu'il était de toute façon trop éloigné de ses camarades pour prévenir quelqu'un.

Il suivit donc Eden qui zigzaguait entre les troncs. La louve le mena finalement jusqu'à une haute silhouette blanche et brune qu'il reconnut immédiatement, et qui n'était autre que Lumière. Quand il la vit, le pas de Théo s'accéléra et un sourire dont il n'avait pas conscience vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

 **« Ah ben t'es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »**

Les oreilles de la jument tressaillirent au son de sa voix et se pointèrent immédiatement dans sa direction tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour le regarder arriver. Il la détailla rapidement et constata qu'elle paraissait en meilleure forme que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin d'une sacrée dose de calme et de repos.

Théo allait pour s'approcher de Lumière afin de lui enfiler son licol lorsqu'un bruit étrange le fit s'arrêter net. C'était… comme une sorte de hennissement. Mais… tout frêle. Tout petit. Le premier réflexe du paladin fut d'observer à ses pieds, à la recherche d'un éventuel mini-Brasier qui aurait souffert de la magie fluctuante de Bob. Mais aucune trace de l'invocation ratée. Théo releva alors les yeux vers Lumière, qui secoua la tête en ébouriffant sa crinière avant de se décaler de quelques pas, lui laissant apercevoir…

Un petit poulain à l'air timide et aux pattes encore frêles. Il était noir et blanc… et ne possédait pas de crins.

Mais de fines flammèches qui s'agitaient au moindre souffle de vent, aussi léger fût-il.

Théo resta coi pendant un moment, ne sachant comment réagir, ses yeux écarquillés faisant des allers-retours entre Lumière et le petit poulain maigrichon. Assise sur son derrière à quelques mètres de là, Eden observait la scène sans intervenir, couvant la jument et sa progéniture d'un regard doux. Quand le choc fut passé, le paladin secoua la tête, et un seul mot jaillit d'entre ses lèvres.

 **« BOOOOOB ! »**

Comme par hasard, le demi-diable avait lui aussi retrouvé sa monture non loin de là et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, progressant entre les arbres d'un pas nonchalant, Brasier sur ses talons. Lumière accueillit les nouveaux venus d'un léger hennissement. Sitôt arrivé sur place, le cheval des Enfers pointa des oreilles curieuses et intéressées vers le poulain. Théo, qui bouillonnait intérieurement, désigna quant à lui la petite créature d'un doigt rageur.

 **« Tu m'expliques ce que c'est, ÇA ? »** fulmina-t-il.

Bob haussa un sourcil.

 **« Eh bien, à mon humble avis, ça ressemble fortement à un poulain. »**

 **« Mais y'a rien qui te choque, sinon ? »**

Le pyromancien croisa les bras et étudia plus en détail le jeune équidé. Celui-ci paraissait mal à l'aise face aux vociférations de son – avouons-le – propriétaire et tentait maladroitement de se cacher derrière sa mère.

 **« Il est noir et blanc. »**

 **« À part ça. »** gronda Théo d'un ton menaçant qui ne présageait rien de bon.

 **« Euh… Il est plutôt haut sur pattes pour un poulain, non ? »**

 **« À PART ÇA ! »** rugit le paladin.

 **« … Il m'a l'air un peu maigre, aussi. »**

Théo était à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerfs.

 **« Et sinon, t'as pas l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose ? Genre une crinière ou une queue ? »**

 **« Ben… »**

 **« TU VOIS DES CRINS, QUELQUE PART ?! »** explosa le guerrier.

 **« Hum, non. Juste des flammes. »** analysa posément Bob.

 **« Justement. »**

 **« Quoi, justement ? »**

 **« Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! »** enragea Théo. **« C'est un POULAIN. Avec des FLAMMES. Dooonnnc… ? »**

 **« Donc… »**

Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il comprit enfin et il lâcha simplement :

 **« Oh. »**

 **« Oh ? OH ? TA CONNERIE DE CANASSON HÉRÉTIQUE A FOUTU MA JUMENT EN CLOQUE ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE C'EST : OH !? »**

 **« Mais, mais, mais, je savais pas que… »**

 **« Et le truc qu'il a entre les pattes, tu pensais que c'était pour faire joli peut-être ?! »**

 **« Mais c'est une invocation, j'croyais qu'il était castré, moi ! »**

 **« Non mais regarde-moi ça ! »** gueula le paladin en pointant du doigt le poulain tout tremblant qui ne savait plus où se mettre. **« Ah, t'es fier de toi, là, hein !? »**

Bob haussa les épaules.

 **« De moi, non, mais de lui, oui ! »**

Sans attendre que Théo réplique quoi que ce soit, le demi-diable se tourna vers son cheval et lui asséna une petite tape amicale sur les fesses avec un grand sourire.

 **« T'as vu ça, t'es papa ! Félicitations, mon grand ! »**

La voix menaçante de Théo s'éleva à côté de lui.

 **« Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas le garder, j'espère… »**

 **« Ben ? Évidemment que si ! »** s'offusqua le pyromancien. **« Non mais attends, t'as vu cette bouille adorable qu'il a ? Petit, petit ! »** fit-il d'une voix aigüe en se penchant vers le poulain. **« Viens dire bonjour à tonton Bob, allez ! Gouzi, gouzi ! »**

 **« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve, par la Lumière… »** soupira Théo avec agacement en levant les yeux au ciel

Sa monture dressa les oreilles à l'appel de son nom, avant de se désintéresser de lui en comprenant que ce n'était pas d'elle dont il parlait.

 **« Comment tu veux qu'on s'occupe de lui ? On est toujours sur les routes ! »**

 **« Oh, mais ça va, il a des parents pour ça… »**

 **« Lumière c'est un cheval de guerre, pas une jument au foyer ! »** s'emporta le paladin, vexé.

 **« Parce que tu lui as demandé son avis, peut-être ? »** rétorqua Bob en ricanant tout en tendant doucement la main pour flatter l'encolure fine du petit poulain qui se laissa faire avec timidité, rassuré par sa mère.

Un cri de joie interrompit leur dispute.

 **« EDEN ! »**

Un nain et un demi-élémentaire surgirent d'entre les fourrés, complétant le groupe.

 **« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était pas bien loin. »** sourit Shin alors que Grunlek se jetait au cou de sa louve pour la noyer sous un déluge de caresses et de petits mots gentils, tout content de la retrouver.

Pendant que le nain câlinait son amie canidé, l'archer releva la tête et son regard se posa sur le poulain noir et blanc que Bob était lui aussi en train de chouchouter. Comme les deux autres avant lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 **« Oh… ? »**

Les poings et les dents serrés, Théo tremblait intérieurement de fureur alors que l'alarme anti-hérésie beuglait à tout va dans son esprit. Mais s'il espérait que Shin prenne son parti, ce fut loupé. Totalement subjugué, celui-ci s'approcha doucement de Lumière et de son petit, les yeux brillants. Le paladin aurait même juré avoir deviné l'ombre d'un sourire sous son éternel cache-nez.

 **« Mais il est trop mignon, lui… »** murmura-t-il avec émerveillement en commençant également à caresser le poulain, qui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait pour être la cible de tant d'attentions.

Shin releva la tête un instant pour adresser un regard interrogateur à Bob.

 **« C'est, euh… Brasier et Lumière qui… ? »**

 **« À TON AVIS ?! »** brailla Théo derrière lui.

 **« Ah ouais… »**

Shinddha sourit et continua à caresser le jeune équidé.

 **« Eh ben, ils nous ont fait un beau poulain… »**

 **« Une belle pouliche. »** corrigea distraitement Bob.

 **« HEIN ?! »**

L'exclamation outrée de Théo avait surpassé celle, plus modérée, de Shin.

 **« Ouaip, c'est une femelle. »** confirma le demi-diable.

 **« Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? »** demanda Grunlek au paladin.

 **« Elle s'appelle pas. »** maugréa ce dernier en croisant les bras d'un air renfrogné.

 **« Pourquoi pas Bougie ? »** proposa Bob en ignorant royalement l'inquisiteur.

 **« Bougie ? »** s'étrangla Théo. **« Attends, t'es sér… »**

Le demi-diable se pencha de nouveau vers la jolie frimousse de la pouliche et reprit sa petite voix :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ma toute belle, ça te plaît, Bougie ? Voui ? Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi ! »**

La jeune équidé s'ébroua et eut ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un hochement de tête. Bob se redressa, tout sourire.

 **« Elle est d'accord ! »**

 **« Raaaaah, mais dites-moi que je rêve, par pitié… »** se lamenta le paladin en se frappant le front.

 **« Honnêtement, Théo. »** intervint Grunlek alors qu'il s'approchait pour caresser à son tour la pouliche nouvellement baptisée Bougie. **« Tu ne crois pas que tu as tué suffisamment de petites filles comme ça ? »**

 **« Hein ? Je vois pas le rapp… »**

 **« Tu sais très bien que si on ne la prend pas avec nous, elle ne survivra pas deux jours toute seule. »** le morigéna Grunlek. **« Et je pense que Lumière t'en voudrait terriblement de l'avoir séparée de sa progéniture. Alors rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas abandonner cette adorable jeune demoiselle derrière nous, n'est-ce pas ? »**

En constatant que les regards accusateurs de ses trois amis étaient braqués sur lui, l'inquisiteur comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le choix et que la partie était perdue d'avance. Comme pour achever de le convaincre, Bougie abandonna soudain les mains qui la câlinaient et osa pour la première fois s'écarter du flanc rassurant de sa mère pour faire quelques pas maladroits en direction du paladin. Ses yeux, qu'elle avait aussi bruns que ceux de sa mère et aussi brillants que ceux de son père, étaient à la fois curieux et un peu inquiets. Voyant que Théo ne réagissait pas à son approche, elle continua d'avancer. Encore mal assurée sur ses pattes, elle trébucha à deux mètres de lui.

Les Aventuriers restés auprès de Lumière se crispèrent, trop loin pour réagir, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris et attendris. Quant à la jument, elle se contenta de souffler doucement par ses naseaux. Elle faisait confiance à son maître. C'était presque comme si elle savait que tout se terminerait ainsi.

La pouliche vacilla et bascula sur le côté, prête à tomber. Mais un genou se posa à terre devant elle, et au dernier instant, un bras solide recouvert d'une armure se pressa contre son flanc, avec délicatesse pour ne pas la blesser, lui faisant retrouver son équilibre. Bougie se remit maladroitement sur ses pattes, s'appuyant sur cette aide bienvenue. Elle plongea son regard dans celui bleuté du paladin agenouillé face à elle, et d'un battement de cils, le remercia. Théo resta immobile, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de la petite. Alors, après une hésitation, elle avança encore d'un pas, collant une patte avant contre son genou, et appuya son museau contre son front avec curiosité pour voir ce qu'était ce bout de tissu jaune. Théo la laissa faire. Quand elle commença à essayer de mâchonner une mèche de ses cheveux, il poussa un soupir, la gratifia d'une petite tape amicale sur le dessus du crâne et se releva.

 **« Ok… On la garde. »**

Ses amis sourirent. Brasier et Lumière hennirent comme pour approuver sa décision, et Eden jappa de joie avec eux. Présente au moment de l'accouchement, elle avait défié toutes les lois de la nature en aidant de son mieux la jument à mettre bas. En son for intérieur, la louve druidique se considérait déjà comme la nounou de cette petite pouliche adorable.

Et bientôt, chaque Aventurier éprouva le même sentiment envers Bougie.

Depuis, Théo harcèle Bob pour qu'il fasse disparaître Brasier dès qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le demi-diable obtempère sans discuter, bien d'accord avec son ami sur un point : un poulain, pourquoi pas… Mais leur grand projet final d'Aventuriers, c'est l'ouverture d'une taverne, pas d'un centre équestre !

* * *

.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et servez-vous au passage dans la boîte à cookies, elle est là pour ça !_

 _Bonne journée ou soirée, des bisous, et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fanfics ! :D_


End file.
